Cologne and Smoke
by o-positive-myfavorite
Summary: There's a new guy at McKinley high, and that's not really something that happens every day. Badboy!Blaine fic.
1. Chapter 1

There was a new guy at school. Kurt had to admit it was something that _never _happened. Something that probably only happened every 30 years or more. Okay, every year there were new juniors, but not a new guy in _his _year. But for Rachel to go on and _on _about how he might look, and; "Oh, what if he can sing?"

That was really a bit too much. But honestly, Rachel is a bit _too_ much.

They, Rachel and he, were walking down the McKinley hall, arms looped through each other's. Rachel was, again, blabbering about the new guy.

"Rachel, I get that this may be very exciting for you, probably one of the most exciting things that are happening for you this week, but you've crossed a line. Please shut up about him." Kurt said, looking at Rachel with one eyebrow raised.

"_Hey!"_ Rachel said looking very offended.

"Sorry sweetie, I only tell the truth. You know I still love you."

"I'm sorry Kurt, if this rubs you the wrong way, but I for one think it's one of those things that should be documented by the History Channel. What if he's _gay_?" she said, smiling widely.

"Really, Rachel? The only out and proud gay guy ever in Lima is me. I'm not going to get my hopes up. And honestly, I hope not. I don't think I want that guy to go through the reign of terror of David Karofsky."

Rachel looks at him sympathetically.

Truth is, it is something he's thought about. But, like he said, he doesn't want to get his hopes up only for it to be crushed if 'the new guy' is another stupid jock.

They got into English class and Kurt slid into an empty desk next to Rachel.

Mrs. Williams stood at the front of the class, shushing the other students.

"Quiet, please! You too, Samuel! And Noah, please do stop throwing spitballs at Jacob!" she shouted. "As some of you may now, we have a new student here at McKinley high. I know, very exciting, right?"

There were a few groans from the football team.

"Anyway, his name is Blaine Anderson, and I expect you to welcome him with open arms and treat him like one of your own."

Kurt didn't really get what she meant by that last part, seeing as 'treating him like one of your own' basically meant 'throw him in the dumpster every day and shove him into lockers'. But, as soon as Blaine walked into the room, Kurt knew that this wasn't going to happen to Blaine.

Blaine walked in wearing a black V-neck, black pants and black shoes, and, what do you know? A black leather jacket. Stereotype much. But it wasn't really his clothes that caught Kurt's attention.

_His eyes. _Holy shit, his eyes.

They were like molten golden syrup. The _most _ridiculous description of eyes ever. But it was true. He had curls on top of his head but carefully styled. And his face. _Dear god_. He was oh so handsome and, Kurt thought almost embarrassingly, _sexy as fuck._

He stood in front of the class and held everyone's eyes just for a few seconds. But then he caught Kurt's eyes. Kurt blushed and wanted the ground to open and swallow him up, when Blaine give him a quick once-over and smirked like he just won a price.

Mrs. Hopkins was standing next to him, face scrunched up because of the scent of smoke.

"Well, Blaine, looks like the only seat available is behind Kurt." She said, pointing at Kurt.

He sat down without a word in the seat and Kurt was pretty contempt with the silence.

Then two fingers were tracing an invisible line on Kurt's back.

He didn't dare move, partly because it felt kind of nice and partly because he was afraid Blaine would do something nasty.

He suddenly felt a hot breath on the back of his neck. "So, Kurt, huh. That's a great name."

God, he smelt like a mix of smoke and cologne. "What do you want from me?" Kurt hissed.

"I could tell you right now, or I can tell you at my place tonight. Or wherever tickles your fancy, if you're into voyeurism." He whispered, nuzzling the back of his neck with his nose.

It was an intimate gesture, but what Blaine was suggesting was a hell of a lot more intimate.

Kurt blushed furiously. "Listen, Blaine, just because I'm the only-" Kurt's sentence was cut short though, because Mrs. Hopkins suddenly turned her attention from teaching to embarrassing Kurt.

"Something you'd like to share with us, Kurt and Blaine?" she said, cocking her head.

"Not particularly, no." Blaine said, who in the meantime had returned to his comfortable position, his feet up against Kurt's chair.

"Keep it quiet, please." She said, returning to teaching.

* * *

Class had ended, and they were walking to their lockers.

Rachel was rambling about Blaine, of course. Blaine's interaction with Kurt.

"Oh my god Kurt, I told you he was gay. My gaydar is perfection. I like to think it's because of my dads," she said.

"You hadn't even met the guy." Kurt said skeptically.

"I had this feeling, you know. Anyhow, enough about my perfect gaydar. He likes you, Kurt!" she squealed.

"Yeah, he'd _like _to have sex with me. Honestly, Rachel." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. I've got to go, Finn's waiting for me. Are you sure you'll be alright?" she asked, expression turning serious.

"Yes, Rachel. You go lure Finn into your web with your charm."

"Okay. Bye!" And with a kiss to Kurt's cheek, she was gone.

Kurt rolled his eyes again and turned to open his locker. But before he could, and invisible force pushed him into it.

Kurt fell to the ground, a hand to his head staring up into the face of the invisible force called Dave Karofsky.

"Fag."

Then someone pushed Dave.

"You do or say something like that again and I'll tie up your balls so tight they'll ache for a week. But maybe you'd even like that." Blaine said, raising one eyebrow and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Dave looked bewildered. "Whatever fags. I'll leave you two alone to have butt sex or whatever." And with that, he walked away.

Then a hand came into Kurt's vision.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked with a worried look.

Kurt didn't take the hand and pushed himself off the ground.

"Nothing I'm not used to, or couldn't handle myself." He said, turning to his locker once more.

"A simple thank you would suffice." Blaine said, grinning with his back leaning against the locker next to Kurt's.

"Ohh, that's an awfully big word for such a small guy." Kurt shot back, taking out his books for the next classes.

"Feisty." He growled and slid a hand over Kurt's arm. "I like it. Want to take me up on my offer?"

"No thank you, I don't really feel like being anyone's sex slave." Kurt snapped, slapping Blaine's hand away.

Blaine frowned. "Are you a virgin?"

Kurt spluttered. "Um, that's none of your business considering we've just met and I don't even know your last name."

"Anderson. And, are you?"

"Like I said, none of business." Kurt snapped, closing his locker with a loud bang.

He scurried down the hall, eager to get away from Blaine. But he just followed.

"I do expect a thank you, babe." Blaine growled, grabbing Kurt's wrist.

"Let me go!" Kurt shouted, foot stomping down on Blaine's. Instead of landing on his foot though, it landed on something harder than a shoe.

"Fuck!" Blaine cursed.

"Is that.." Kurt said, trailing off. "Is that an ankle bracelet? What the fuck did you do?"

Blaine leaned in close. "First of all, don't you ever do that again little virgin," Kurt started to argue back, because well, Kurt's _taller_ than him, and he should keep his paws to himself. But Blaine interrupted. "Second of all, that's a very personal question, considering I don't even know your last name."

Kurt eyes narrowed. "Hummel." he said, giving in.

* * *

A new story! I'm so sorry for not updating Sisterly love, but I'm kind of stuck.

I hope you like it! Reviews are always nice :)


	2. Chapter 2

"And he's got this ass, _dear god_. Mama's got to get some of _that."_ Santana said making a big show of fanning her face.

Kurt was at Glee club, and they were _supposed _to discuss songs for Regionals. But really, all they seemed to be able to discuss today was Blaine. Something Kurt really wasn't in the mood to do.

It's not like he hates Blaine. He's just so annoying. _Annoyingly hot, _his mind supplies.

"Can we just, stop talking about him for like one minute and pick a song?" Kurt snapped.

Santana turned around glaring at Kurt. "Shit, Hummel, what's got your panties in a bunch?"

"It's just, all people tend to talk about today is Blaine Anderson. And frankly, it's getting quite old. He's really not that interesting. He's an ass." He said glaring right back at Santana.

Realization dawned upon Santana's face. "You totally like him. You think he's _foxy._"

Kurt gagged. "First of all, I don't. Second of all, foxy?"

"Yeah Kurt. He seemed quite interested in you during English this morning." Tina piped up.

Kurt looked at the list of songs for Regionals. "So, what do you guys think of _Honeymoon Avenue _by _Ariana Grande_?"

* * *

Kurt was just enjoying his lunch alone in peace, drinking his low-fat smoothie he made at home, when a voice right next to his ear startled him out of his daydreaming.

"If you keep sucking that straw so obscenely, I might suck you off right here in the cafeteria."

_Blaine._ Just what he needed.

Dave Karofsky gave him a surprise slushie this afternoon, so he's had a shitty day already. Blaine's sexual harassment is something he definitely _didn't _need.

Kurt closed his eyes and counted to ten.

"Blaine, please. I just want to enjoy my lunch in peace, thank you." He snapped.

"Touchy, touchy." Blaine shot back. "Really, I'll shut up. I'm hungry as well." Blaine gestured towards his tray full of food that he had put down.

"Whatever." Kurt resigned.

They actually ate in silence for a minute or two. Until a hand brushed his thigh.

"What are you-"

"Why do you have a stain on your pants? Did you come in your pants?" Blaine looked him in the eye while subtly tracing circles around the stain with his fingers.

"Um, no! I just, Karofsky, he um-"Kurt fumbled over his words. Blaine's eyes darkened at Karofsky's name. "Well, he kind of slushied me before fourth period. I thought I got all of the stains out. Apparently I didn't." Kurt laughed humorlessly.

Blaine's gaze lifted from the stain towards the jock's table. Kurt was surprised at the look of pure rage in his eyes. His hand balled into a fist.

Kurt carefully put his hand on Blaine's that was currently resting on his thigh. "Really, it's ok. I can handle it." He smiled.

Blaine looked him in the eye, gaze turning soft for a moment. And as soon as the moment passed, he schooled his expression back to a smirk.

"So how about that blowjob?" he smiled flirtatiously at Kurt.

"God." Kurt was annoyed again. "You never stop, do you?"

"Never, babe." He smirked, taking his bag and standing up.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Bye, Anderson."

Blaine winked, and walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"Hey Hummel. Wanna suck my dick?"

_Fuck._

Kurt was just trying to make his way across the schoolyard in one piece. But it seemed like God really didn't have anything good in plan for him today. It's probably because he's an atheist.

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes, clutching his bag with one hand.

"Well? I bet you're hot for it, aren't you? I mean, you've probably been jerking off thinking about Anderson all week and you're desperate for some action."

Kurt turned around and looked into the face of Karofsky.

_Who else could it be._

"Can you just leave me alone, please?"

"Begging already, lady boy?"

"I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?" snapped Kurt.

"Don't push me, Hummel." Karofsky growled, holding up his fist.

"What did I say about doing this again, Dave?" another voice said.

And then a series of things happened.

First, someone punched Karofsky.

Then that someone then kicked him in the groin.

Then that someone grabbed Kurt's hand.

_Blaine._

"Come on Hummel!" he tugged on his hand and they ran.

"Blaine! What are you even-" he panted.

"Do you want detention or not?" he shouted.

No. That's something he definitely didn't have in mind.

* * *

So, there you have it, chapter 2!

I just want to give a big thank you for all the people who have been following this story, it means so so much to me.

I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

I'm sorry if it's a bit short.. 3


End file.
